Modern data storage systems use servo positioning (or “servo”) systems to guide their recording and playback components with respect to a recording medium, and thus enable high track density, which increases data storage capacity. Errors in the ability to follow the servo positioning signals on the medium can cause unacceptable reductions in storage capacity, recording/playback rates, and other parameters that are important to consumers (and thus to system manufacturers).
One type of servo patterns or formats for linear magnetic tape recording systems employs so-called time-based servo techniques, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,689,384; 5,930,065; and 6,021,013 (all of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties). Commercial magnetic tape drives such as the IBM model 3570 and drives known under the names “Ultrium” and “Accelis,” as described by the Linear Tape Open consortium, use time-based servo positioning systems.
The advantages of time-based servo systems include very wide dynamic range; inherent track identification; low DC centerline error; and the ability to qualify position error signal (PES) validity by the amplitude of the servo signal. Disadvantages include extreme sensitivity to tape speed during writing; sensitivity to high frequency speed error during reading; and poor scalability to very small track pitches.